The purpose of this project is to increase understanding of how families are selected to receive home visiting services through the Federal Home Visiting Program (i.e. the Maternal, Infant and Early Childhood Home Visiting Program; MIECHV). This project is intended to employ a variety of strategies in order to examine the currently available literature on how family risk factors influence home visiting effectiveness, as well as gather descriptive information about current decision making processes that influence which families receive or do not receive home visiting services. The project includes a literature review and scan of the field that examines family level factors that may influence the impact of home visiting services and explores currently available training and technical assistance materials that home visiting programs may be using for decision making. The project includes an examination of the decision making practices about program enrollment currently employed in the field of home visiting. In addition, an optional service component, if elected, will collect information regarding the characteristics of those who do not receive home visiting services due to decision making processes. The contract was awarded to James Bell Associates with a subcontract to MDRC. This project is being led by the Administration for Children and Families in collaboration with the Health Resources and Services Administration.